


Hey mamas

by Ellie_ohno



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Bottom Edward Nygma, M/M, Riddlebird - Freeform, Top Oswald Cobblepot, ginger oswald, gotham 2004, lanky long haired edward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29281992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie_ohno/pseuds/Ellie_ohno
Summary: Ed says hey mamas 😭🚨
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma, Riddlebird
Kudos: 6





	Hey mamas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spoz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoz/gifts).



The tall raven haired man took strides into the room, practically beaming from head to toe. He pushed aside anyone who stood in his way of getting to him. Edward (who is infact the lanky bde man) would enter the room, his gaze directed at the other man before him. He hated this dwarf, this twerp, this- this gahhhh! hE HATED HIM. 

The short man stood in his office pacing around, He was expecting more from today. But alas today was the same old boring shit he always went through. Suddenly- He walked in. Oswald ( the short littlethick tdm ) would scowl.

Edward who was no stranger to oswald would smile, a wicked Cheshire smile. 

“Nygma.” Oswald would spit out.

“Hey mamas~” The words seemed to purr out of him. Edward the flirt he is, would lean in against the table

A small pink tint would rush to his face, how could such a vile man cause such a reaction out of him. “Get off of my table Nygma.” He had always had a trouble with Edward and his constant flirty-ness. Oswald had found it incredibly difficult to work with. 

“Make me.” Edwards smile would turn into a wicked smirk

Oswald, who was trained in the martial arts, would waddle over to this incredibly horny man. Kicking him in the back of his knees.

Edward would fall down, barley catching himself. 

“Wahahahhahahahhaha”

“Oh shut it you fat ass”

“The only one with a fat ass around here is you Eddie-“

“W-what” it was edwards turn to become a flustered mess. He’d sit up quickly before oswald shoved him back down. “wHAT ArE you doING?!”

“Teaching you a lesson” Oswald would smirk. He’d lean down and rip edwards suit at the ass. Getting on his knees and leaning in. “Ass up hun-“

Ed would gasp, his normally pale face turning red as he complied to Oswalds demands.

Now that edwards ass was up, Oswald would spread edwards ass apart. Licking the outside of eds entrance, ozs own dick becoming hard as concrete.

Edward would let out a whine, before smiling. He loved to turn oswald on, it was an accomplishment to be fucked by the king himself.

Oswald would smile, he loved the beautiful noises edward made, before sticking his tongue into edwards man hole. Slowly fucking him with his tongue. Ok that’s all good night


End file.
